


哥哥

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Summary: “哥哥，等我长大后，你可以做我的新娘吗？”“嗯？只有女孩子才能做新娘哦，齐齐应该娶以后喜欢的女孩子做新娘。”“可是我只喜欢哥哥，最喜欢哥哥。”“嗯……那好吧，哥哥来做齐齐的新娘。”





	1. 哥哥，我想操你的嘴

**Author's Note:**

> “哥哥，等我长大后，你可以做我的新娘吗？”  
“嗯？只有女孩子才能做新娘哦，齐齐应该娶以后喜欢的女孩子做新娘。”  
“可是我只喜欢哥哥，最喜欢哥哥。”  
“嗯……那好吧，哥哥来做齐齐的新娘。”

姚琛永远不会拒绝张颜齐的要求。

尽管在办公室里口交真的很让人难堪，可一看到张颜齐下垂的狗狗眼，他就又妥协了。

姚琛跪在地板上解张颜齐裤带的样子，有点像个性奴，但张颜齐不会这么想，虽然他们的关系非常病态。

哥哥是我的新娘。

他们两人早已被这句话束缚住，所以无论是怎样的性爱，都不存在压迫关系。

他们甘之如饴。

纤细的手指握住茎身，柔软的指腹摩擦上面盘桓的青筋。张颜齐的眼睛微暗，他想起以前故意射在姚琛手上的那次。

姚琛的每个指缝都挂着白浊粘稠的浆液，修长的手指，圆润的指节，都散发着精液的味道。

张颜齐说想看他舔掉精液，他就乖乖地把每根指头都放进嘴里吮吸，嫣红的舌尖在指缝中勾勾舔舔，舌头一卷，就把白浆都含进了嘴里，像是舔掉流到手上的奶油般自然，但他绯红的脸颊和急喘的气息透露出他有多激动。

那天张颜齐干了这样的姚琛多久，他已经忘记了，因为他们每一次做爱都会持续很久，就像发情期中想要繁衍后代的动物一样，疯狂索求彼此。

张颜齐托着姚琛的后脑，让他靠近自己的胯下，他的阴茎已经因为刚才的回想变得异常兴奋。

姚琛俯身去吻膨大的龟头，他温润美好的唇形被龟头挤压，马眼上滴下的前液顺着他的唇缝溜进嘴里，有点腥，有点咸，是已经尝过很多遍的味道。

不知道是不是因为做过太多次，姚琛说起话来总是不太灵敏的舌头，在口交时却十分灵活。那条软舌动作流畅地绕着龟头转圈，舌尖抵着马眼轻点，待点出了更多透明的汁液后，又顺着向下舔到了最敏感的冠状沟。

张颜齐的腰猛地一弹，手上也不自觉地用了些力，姚琛却像是已经预料到他的反应一般，早早就张大了嘴巴迎接冲撞。

他把碾进嘴巴里的阴茎前端细细舔过一遍，又退出来一点，重新伺候起冠状沟。

柔软的嘴唇环住冠状沟套弄，舌头配合地百般缠绕龟头，一只手扶着茎身，另一只手就抚弄沉甸甸的睾丸。张颜齐爽得绷直了腰，靠着椅背，仰头发出低沉的叹息。

像是舔着美味的冰淇淋一样，姚琛总是能把这种色情的事做得很自然，或许是对张颜齐的爱早已扭曲了他的内在，才让他如此享受其中。

唇舌的服务已经足够，姚琛察觉到张颜齐想要进行更激烈的一步，就塌下舌头，温顺地撑大喉咙，让磅礴的阴茎尽量深入。

他们刚开始尝试深喉口交时，其实一点也不顺利。姚琛总是被噎到，不断地干呕、咳嗽，每撑开一段喉管都要面临窒息的难题，而现在已经不会了。

虽然姚琛依然不能把整根阴茎都吞进喉咙里，但他已经学会如何不伤到喉咙，也能用紧致的喉管包裹阴茎，让张颜齐爽快地抽插。

“哼嗯……”

湿润的鼻息扑上张颜齐的小腹，他扣着姚琛的后脑插拔，享受大多数人都体验不到的快感。原始的活塞运动总是令人沉迷，尽管他正在操着的是无法怀孕的器官，但这场性爱并非毫无意义。

他盯着哥哥湿漉漉的眼睛，眼泪不断地从其中滚落，很快又凝结出新的水分。

他不知道姚琛做这件事时是否也能得到快感，但他确定姚琛在和他做爱时，很容易被心理快感主导。

背德的性交让他感到快乐，或者说，和张颜齐这个人的性交让他感到快乐。

俗烂的桥段准时上演，在激烈的口交快要进行到最后阶段时，喘息声和偶尔溢出喉咙的微弱尖叫，被“叩叩”的敲门声打断。

辛勤付出的哥哥被迫转移到办公桌下，他跪坐在弟弟的腿间，头深深地埋在他的胯下。

光是看身高的话，哥哥和弟弟并没有差很多，可是哥哥的骨架天生比弟弟的小一圈，身体缩起来时，可以变成小小一团。

塌下腰的姿势使得阴茎插入的角度发生改变，变成从斜上方插进喉咙，在逼仄的空间里，让姚琛久违地感受到窒息的感觉。

这时张颜齐已经箭在弦上，藏在办公桌下的手动作得过于激烈，按着姚琛的头一遍又一遍地插进他的喉咙深处，要不是下属进屋时没有带上房门，外面的嘈杂声涌进室内，恐怕抽插的声音会过于明显。

在下属刚好汇报到一个节点时，张颜齐挺直了腰喷射进姚琛的喉咙里，他察觉到姚琛因为窒息出现干呕的反应，眼下也只能抚摸他的后颈安抚他。

姚琛闭上眼，汗水和泪水不断从脸上滑落，淫糜的尖叫被勃发的阴茎堵在喉咙深处，他被扶着后颈，仰着脸接受所有灌注进来的液体。

他又细又轻地喘息，温顺地吞咽张颜齐的精液，喉咙间发出很小很小的“咕咚咕咚”的声音，被张颜齐刻意清了个嗓子盖过。

下属并没有待很久，需要交代的事情不多，可就这一小段时间，办公桌下却是暗潮汹涌。

房门被带上后，张颜齐缓缓抽出安分下来的阴茎，把有些萎靡的哥哥捞了出来。哥哥浑身上下都湿漉漉的，脸上也是，胯下也是。

为了不弄脏西裤，口交之前姚琛就已经把裤子脱掉了，现在他的下半身一览无余。深色的内裤前面被精液打湿，后面被淫水打湿。

张颜齐把哥哥抱进怀里，亲吻他仍有些迷离的眼睛，想着等哥哥缓和下来，再去侵犯他的更深处。


	2. 齐齐，来做吧

姚琛从高潮和窒息感中缓过来，搂着张颜齐的脖子去啄他的面颊。

因为激烈的口交，上半身穿的白衬衣现在也只是松松垮垮地挂着，上部的纽扣都被他解掉了，白皙的胸膛暴露出来，上面还印着没有消掉的咬痕。

滑下来的袖子遮住他的手掌，只有手指露在外面，看起来就像他又偷穿了张颜齐的衣服。

臀部被偏长的衣摆盖住，从背后看，会以为他全身就只穿了这一件色情的衬衣，坐在张颜齐的腿上，就像个宠物一样。

张颜齐将姚琛的臀部按向自己的胯下，两人的性器贴在一起磨蹭，姚琛一下就软了腰身。

他扭头捉住姚琛的嘴唇，啃咬几下唇瓣就把舌头伸进去与哥哥的交缠。他在姚琛的口中尝到自己的味道，说实话，这种感觉不管体验过多少次，他都觉得非常奇妙——好像他们的骨血早就融为一体了，谁都无法从谁的身体中剥离开。

舌头缠绕在一起，发出暧昧的水声，这种体液交换的行为无论做多少次都不会腻，而且姚琛也非常喜欢。

他总是像舔牛奶的猫咪一样去舔张颜齐的舌头口腔，在接吻中发出沉醉的呻吟，但最后往往会被张颜齐吸住舌尖，眯着含泪的眼软在弟弟怀里。

“好舒服……”

姚琛口齿不清地呢喃着，手指抚触自己的舌尖，眼泪因他靠在张颜齐肩上的动作滑落。这种灵魂仿佛都要被张颜齐吸走的感觉，他真的好喜欢。

张颜齐划开手机，给秘书发了条不要来打扰的信息，就抱起姚琛坐去沙发上，解开他衬衣上剩下的纽扣，脱下他已经湿漉漉的内裤。

“齐齐的…也解开……”

姚琛抬手去解张颜齐的衬衣纽扣，眼神在被盖住的纹身的位置逡巡，神色沉迷也混合了几分狂热。

张颜齐的纹身非常非常性感，他一直是这么觉得的，每次做爱时他都喜欢盯着看，用手指去描摹。而每次他触碰到纹身时，张颜齐总会操得更激烈些，姚琛不知道自己喜欢弟弟的纹身，是不是也和这个有关系。

“哈唔……”

解纽扣时，后穴里被一气塞入了两根手指，姚琛反弓起腰发出猫一样的叫声。

穴肉被反复翻搅，敏感的腺体却始终被冷落，姚琛喘得越发黏连，心口泛起痒意。

“齐齐…哈啊……不要玩哥哥了……”

他扭着腰臀去追逐张颜齐的手指，虽然现在也很舒服，但他还想被摸到更舒服的地方。

“直接玩那里的话，哥还能给我解开衣服吗？”张颜齐凑近姚琛，牙齿摩擦他打了耳洞的耳骨，“会只想着被插吧？”

“不会的……”潮湿的气息喷洒进他的耳朵里，他的手指几乎失去力气，“可以…可以解开的……咿！”

敏感的腺体突然被按压，姚琛咬牙压抑自己的尖叫，手上却差点扯坏了一颗纽扣。绵密的快感像电火花一样击打他的脑神经，张颜齐又添了一根手指，三指并在一起就只攻击那一块弱处。

姚琛咬住手指，他的腰不自觉地想要逃离，穴肉却缠得异常紧密。细微的尖叫还是一直从指缝中漏出，姚琛蹙着眉浑身抽颤，后穴流出的淫水打湿了张颜齐的手掌。

不行…不行啊……会丢的……

姚琛的腰完全软塌下去，在他以为张颜齐会直接把他玩到高潮时，张颜齐却停了下来。

“哥，舔掉。”

张颜齐把满是淫水的手举到姚琛脸边。

姚琛全身颤得厉害，他捧住张颜齐的手，伸出舌头细致地舔着，感到熟悉的灼热感抵上穴口时，激动得差点咬到张颜齐。

“专心一点，不然就不给你了。”

姚琛点点头，粉软的舌乖极了，舔舐每一寸沾染了腥甜体液的皮肤，但在阴茎压入体内时，他还是停止了舔舐，埋下头发出长长的呻吟。

张颜齐手上的淫水沾了他满脸，而他的内部因为美味的阴茎又渗出了更多的体液。

为什么会这样呢……我以前不是这么饥渴的……

姚琛困惑极了，他不知道自己是从何时起变得这么渴求张颜齐的，他觉得以前自己并不会像现在这样，因为张颜齐的插入，就上面和下面都流着水要高潮。

可他们实在是做过太多次了，这让姚琛无法确切地回忆出他转变的契机。他本来就很爱很爱张颜齐，这么多年下来，每次做爱都会让他更加迷恋自己的弟弟，沉溺于他给的快感。

而张颜齐却觉得，姚琛以前就是这样的。或许小时候想要哥哥做自己的新娘是一句戏言，是孩童出于喜爱和占有欲信口一说，但在成长的过程中，这句话逐渐变成张颜齐的真实想法，都是因为姚琛本人。

他总是用充满爱意的潮湿眼睛看着张颜齐，可能他自己并没有意识到，他对张颜齐的感情，是从脑中有了爱情的概念后，就开始变质了。他自认为是兄长的爱意，但其实是扭曲他们关系的要因。

被这样包含着渴望的眼神注视，张颜齐早早地就把新娘抱上自己的床，根本就不是他的错——姚琛本来就是那么饥渴的。

“啊……啊——！”

乳尖被张颜齐吸进嘴里后，后穴也被硬热的阴茎一贯到底，姚琛抱着张颜齐的后颈，尖叫着攀上了高潮。他已经管不了会不会被人听到了，被阴茎一举刺入实在是太舒服了，他的眼泪都不受控制地掉下来。

虽然去了，但并没有射。姚琛的身体有时像女生的一样，会淫糜地只享受雌性的高潮。

张颜齐吮吸啃咬肿大的乳尖，哥哥的乳尖和乳晕会比寻常男性的要大一些，这个确实是他的错，他承认。可是，明明都这么肿了，为什么还是不会流出奶汁呢？

他摆动腰的频率和幅度又下流又煽情，抱着他的姚琛只能发出混合着抽泣的淫乱叫声。

从第一次以来，他的阴茎尺寸越发可观，哥哥的内部已经不够他施展了，他需要进到更靠里的地方，凿开哥哥更柔软更脆弱的深处。

姚琛完全没了力气，他感觉到张颜齐在用龟头去勾挑他敏感的里面。那里因为急切的冲撞泛起轻微的疼痛，但他无力阻止张颜齐，也不想阻止。

他眯着眼睛感受那份掺着痛感的快感，呼吸渐渐急促。他的心脏和鼻腔泛起酸涩，因为生理上的压迫，也因为他在张颜齐身上嗅到了危险的气息。他觉得自己快要被吃掉了，从内部，被自己的弟弟吞食殆尽。

“呃…啊啊……”

姚琛仰着头发出哭叫，他的里面又有更深的地方被破开了。

会坏掉的……

他有些害怕，但腰臀被张颜齐死死扣着，根本无法逃离。

“哥的里面，有一个奇怪的地方。”

张颜齐压制住瑟缩的姚琛，他的龟头持续挖磨着那个新开发的地方，那里潮湿又紧窄，爽得他头皮发麻。

“哥……”他舔舐着姚琛的锁骨，声音性感低沉，“这里是你的子宫吗？”

姚琛浑身一抖，完全违背人类常识的话语让他倍感羞耻，他眼眶泛酸，抽噎着反驳。

“不…不是的……哥哥没有…没有子宫……”

“那这里是哪里呢？”张颜齐转着圈摆动他的阴茎，本来就窄小的地方被他反复拉扯，很快就把姚琛逼哭了。

“不…哥哥不知道……嗯啊……齐齐……”

“那这里就是子宫。”张颜齐在姚琛颤抖的叫声中抽出来一点，在他反应过来之前就猛地插了回去，摆动起腰插拔起来。

他的耳边响起姚琛的哭叫，他却依然毫不留情地插入那个肉袋子。

“哥要用这里……给我生小孩。”

他喘息着说，脑中因为这个点子异常兴奋。

生小孩……做不到的……

姚琛的哭泣声不断被尖叫打断，他否认的话语更是根本组不成句子，强烈的快感快要烧断他的神经，他觉得自己就要死掉了。

他抓紧张颜齐的肩，侵略性太强的快感立刻就把他推向了高潮，他哭着射精，颤抖的模样却丝毫没有引起弟弟的同情心。

张颜齐兴奋极了，他碾着姚琛肉穴里所有的敏感点冲进深处，龟头每次都要破开肉袋子的小口子，直直地捣进去。

哥哥从来没有出过这么多水，他分明就很喜欢这样！

“我要在这里射精，”他把姚琛的腰胯用力下压，“这样哥就会怀上我的小孩……”

姚琛一边摇头一边掉眼泪，张颜齐就去吸他眼角的泪痣，“哥不愿意吗……不想给我，生小孩吗？”

他又去吸姚琛唇缝间若隐若现的舌尖，吸得姚琛再没了反抗的意识。

齐齐的……小孩……

他像是被催眠了，刚才还害怕的心里被奇异的热流填满。

想要……想要生下来……

想法被改变的那一刻，身体好像都发生了变化。他的腹中泛起热意，像是做好了受孕的准备一样，腰臀也乖巧地下压。

抽插的动作越发激烈，张颜齐把姚琛固定在怀中，不让属于他的雌性有任何逃跑的机会。

姚琛的叫声越发甜腻，他的脑中闪着各种奇异的光，快感快要将他击昏，他觉得他从来没有这么渴望张颜齐的精液。

“射进来……”他在哭喘中竭力说着，“齐齐…哈啊……射进来……”

数十下重重的撞击凿在最深处，张颜齐突然把头靠在姚琛的肩上，把姚琛的臀死死地按在他的胯下。

姚琛在他的怀里反仰成美丽的弓形，崩溃但微弱的尖叫声在耳边响起。他的精液“噗噜噜”地射进哥哥的身体里，把那个“子宫”填满。

姚琛几乎要晕过去，可射得过深的热液反复将他的意识拉回来。他抽噎着呻吟，从灭顶的高潮里渐渐回过神。

他和张颜齐的身体靠在一起，下体也还相连着。姚琛颤着手抚摸自己的小腹，咬着唇不知在想些什么。

一会儿后，他偏过头亲吻张颜齐的头发，眼中闪烁出柔软的光。


	3. 哥哥，别掉出来哦

肚子里被精液填满的感觉令姚琛恍惚，他有那么一会儿几乎被自己说服了，认为自己已经怀孕了，怀了张颜齐的小孩。

但常识又让他清醒过来。男人是不会怀孕的，姚琛这么对自己说，可越是强调就越显得自己在动摇。

“哥……”

张颜齐抬起头亲吻姚琛的脖子、下巴，又开发了哥哥身体的更深处，让他的心情非常愉悦。说实话，想让姚琛给自己生小孩的事并不是说假的，所以就算不能生，他也想让自己的精液在姚琛的身体里多留一段时间，增加“受孕”的概率。

张颜齐把姚琛丢在沙发上的内裤抄起来，把布料对折又卷卷卷。姚琛不知道弟弟的手又在他背后搞些什么，虽然他也猜到了，哼着歌的张颜齐肯定又在打什么坏主意。

“哥，快到下班的点了，你在这里等等我。”

“嗯……”

姚琛有点困惑，就是因为他的舞蹈教室今天休息半天，他才特意来公司等张颜齐下班的，不明白张颜齐为什么又要重复一遍。

“里面湿哒哒的没办法处理很麻烦吧，所以呢，”张颜齐愉快地把卷起来的内裤递到姚琛眼前，“就先用这个塞住吧，等我们回家再洗澡。”

“……诶？”姚琛盯着那块布条发呆，等他认出那是自己的内裤时，脸瞬间涨得通红，“你、你在说什么啊…只要擦掉不就好了，为什么要塞起来…嗯……”

没有拔出来的性器在体内晃动，姚琛软了腰，咬唇发出轻哼。

“我想要哥给我生小孩啊。”张颜齐揉捏哥哥有弹性的臀瓣，姚琛因为他的话又缩了一下肉穴，“不塞住的话，精液流出来，就不能怀孕了啊。”

姚琛头都要晕了，弟弟什么时候变成了这么贪心的小孩，明明是不可能的事，还执着地希望他去做到。

“好不好嘛。”

张颜齐对着姚琛的脖子啾啾啵啵，看到姚琛无奈地低头看他，就塌下眉眼，露出最擅长的狗狗眼撒娇。

“……好吧…”

张颜齐笑眯眯地抬起头，对姚琛示意再亲一下，在姚琛俯身献上唇舌后，他就把阴茎拔了出来，换成棉质的布料慢慢塞进去。

“唔……嗯……”

柔软的布料对更柔软的体内来说还是有些粗砺，姚琛在张颜齐的怀中一颤一颤的，莫名的摩擦感让他又蹙起了眉，呻吟声从交缠的缝隙中漏出。

和张颜齐的性器不同，卷起的布料不能给他带来任何快感，甚至把他分泌的水液都吸掉了，令内裤的推进稍微有点艰难。

“唔！”

拔高的呻吟突然冒出，张颜齐满意地刮磨又缓缓冒水的肉壁，另一只手把内裤继续往姚琛的深处塞。

只要按一按前列腺，哥哥就会控制不住地流水，真是太方便了。张颜齐吮吸姚琛红润的舌尖，觉得哥哥有时就像只属于自己的淫乱机器人。

不过，哥哥比机器人好几千倍。张颜齐想，机器人只会服从命令，但是哥哥在自己没有要求时，也会来照顾自己。哥哥真好。

内裤全部塞进体内时，姚琛全身已经又出了一层薄汗。张颜齐把内裤的下边缘抵在他前列腺的附近，只要收缩一下肉穴，就会摩擦到。

好难受……

姚琛眯着眼，咬着手指坐在沙发上，偶尔不安地扭动一下。就算他爱死张颜齐了，他也觉得弟弟此时靠整理文件拖延时间的行为太过分了。

装模作样！道貌岸然！还有，还有……

姚琛愤愤地想着词去形容喜欢欺负哥哥的坏弟弟，却被张颜齐一个双眼都眨一下的wink弄得没了气势。

好讨厌，好可爱啊，好喜欢。

他脑子里矛盾地打着架，内部又渐渐变得湿润起来。才只做了两次，食髓知味的身体还想要更多。

好不容易忍到张颜齐玩够了，姚琛被他揽抱着走了没多远，就突然僵住了身子。

“流出来了……”

虽然这个流出来了，指的是精液从那个不知道是哪个器官的肉袋子里流进直肠了，但姚琛还是臊得想找个洞把自己埋进去。

“那哥绝对不要让内裤掉出来哦。”张颜齐假装很严肃地扶着姚琛的肩强调，“还要给我生小孩呢，一定要把精液留在身体里。”

那天，姚琛被肉穴里的内裤磨得三步一喘五步一颤，好不容易回了家，又被张颜齐用内裤插了一会儿。穴肉被卷起的内裤带进带出，让他牢牢记住了棉质布料摩擦肠壁到底是什么感觉。

“造小孩”性爱也持续了很久，他被张颜齐插“子宫”插得高潮迭起，混乱的脑袋里被刻下“要给弟弟生小孩”的印象，搞得他最后哭叫的内容都变成了“要怀孕了，要给齐齐生宝宝了”这种话。

“唉……”

姚琛推着购物车边走边叹气，也不知道是不是因为那次“造小孩”性爱做得太疯了，他最近总是情绪有点低迷，身子也重重的，舞都跳不好，有时看见了油腻的食物还觉得恶心想吐。

简直就和真的怀孕了一样。

他摇摇头，企图把奇奇怪怪的想法甩出去，可回过神来却发现自己又转到了婴幼儿物品区。

讨厌，讨厌！

姚琛红着脸快速挑了些肉和菜就结账回家，决定短期内都不要来超市了。

“哥，你下次去超市记得叫我。”

张颜齐一边扒饭一边嘱咐，让下午刚在超市犯了傻的姚琛有些警惕。

“怎、怎么了……你要买什么吗？”

张颜齐摇摇头，眼神示意姚琛的肚腹处。

“你怀孕了，不可以提重物。”

这一句话震得姚琛半天没缓过来，直到被张颜齐抱到床上了都还愣愣的。

“哥，你自己没发现你最近胸都变大了吗？”

诶…我还以为是舞蹈动作锻炼到了胸肌……

“你难道都没觉得胸涨涨的？”

这、这么一说，好像是有点…呃、蛮涨的……

“好吧，哥，我那天发现你漏奶了，那个不是汗。”

？！！难怪我觉得气味怪怪的！

“那、那怎么办啊……”

姚琛整个人都慌了，和弟弟动不动就做爱就算了，现在居然还搞出人命了……

张颜齐看着姚琛慌张的脸，面上严肃，心里却在笑。哥哥真的太好骗了，他只是在自己的暗示下出现了假孕反应，他居然真的相信是怀孕了。

“还能怎么办，生下来就好啦，反正我们家也养得起。”张颜齐手撑在姚琛的身子两边，安抚性地亲一下姚琛的嘴角，“你就是给我生一个足球队，我也养得起。”

“……谁要生那么多啊…”姚琛红着脸抠手指，嗔怪地瞥一眼张颜齐，“我只给你生三个……”

“那我要心疼死了。”张颜齐埋头在姚琛的肩窝里蹭他。姚琛真的太宠他了，张颜齐觉得自己开心得都要冒泡泡，“三十个月啊，我可舍不得我哥受苦那么久。”


	4. 齐齐，要喝奶吗

姚琛笑着搂住张颜齐的大脑袋，关于怀孕这回事，他仍然非常没有实感。他总觉得这又是弟弟在骗他，毕竟以前他也总被弟弟面不改色地哄骗，可是发生在他身上的现象又让他动摇起来。

如果真的生的话……

姚琛叹口气，决定不去想更深层的伦理问题。他和张颜齐早就已经走上背德的道路，不论再发生什么，他们都早就做好了承受的准备。

埋在肩窝里的大脑袋渐渐下移，姚琛呻吟着抽了口气，右边乳尖已经隔着衣服落入了张颜齐的嘴里。

“啊……”

乳尖被张颜齐“咕啵咕啵”的含起来又放开，舌头还时不时重重地舔上一口，把姚琛舔得发颤，涨奶的感觉越发明晰起来。

“齐齐……”

姚琛轻声呼唤张颜齐，待对方配合地抬起头后，他把自己的衬衣纽扣一颗一颗的解开，露出因为假孕变得更加饱满的色情胸膛。因为羞涩，姚琛的脸有些发红，但在犹豫了一下后，他还是托着胸乳，软着声音询问。

“要喝奶吗…？喝哥哥的奶……”

张颜齐脑子一蒙，饶是这么多年已经见过姚琛太多太多诱惑的样子，这个场面还是让他鼻腔发热，下体发紧。

“啊……”

姚琛惊呼一声又被张颜齐扑回了床上，弟弟一口含住了他的左乳，狠狠地吸了起来。

“哈啊……齐齐……”

胸前强烈的吸吮让姚琛颤抖不已，张颜齐嘴上一边吸，手上一边用力推挤，把姚琛饱胀的胸捏成下流的形状，像女性穿戴着过紧的胸衣一样，双乳间挤出一道沟壑。

奶汁断断续续从左乳尖上的奶孔流出，姚琛抱着张颜齐的后颈呻吟，觉得自己的心脏都要被吸出来了。

“啊啊！”

张颜齐突然一个用力揉捏，两边乳尖猛地射出两道奶汁，一边被张颜齐“咕咚咕咚”的喝下去，一边高高地扬起来又落回了张颜齐手上。

姚琛含着泪喘息，他刚刚眼前都白了一下，被张颜齐吸奶的感觉竟然像做爱一样爽。

“啊…齐齐…轻一点……”

张颜齐手上的力度更重，姚琛哭喘着求饶，可他抱着张颜齐后颈的手却把张颜齐更往下压。奶汁喷得越多，他的腿也叉得越开。

哥哥甜滋滋的奶喂进张颜齐嘴里，右边被浪费掉的奶汁也淋了他一手。他揉一下姚琛的胸，姚琛就抖一下，乳尖就颤巍巍地喷一股奶，真是色情极了。

他的腰慢慢被姚琛修长的腿环了起来，经常跳舞练就的线条美好的肌肉不断蹭着他的下半身，一副求欢的模样让他脑袋发热。

张颜齐撑起身体去脱两人的衣服，姚琛的胸前突然没了激烈的快感，馋得他自己揉起了被冷落的胸，眼神中像是有小钩子一样，一勾一勾地瞧着张颜齐。他竖起一边膝盖去蹭张颜齐露出来的腹肌，骚得张颜齐低声骂脏。

“别骚了！这就来操你！”

张颜齐一手扒开姚琛的大腿，一手扶着肉棒插进他馋得滴水的肉穴。深深没进熟红肉穴的那一刻，后腰被姚琛抬腿勾住，把他往下压。

“齐齐…还要……继续喝哥哥的奶吧……”

“操！”

张颜齐简直要被姚琛骚到有点生气了，他哥真是一直在求操的道路上不断登峰造极。

“啊啊！”

乳尖又被张颜齐吸住，姚琛快乐地扭摆起来，自己乖乖用双腿缠住张颜齐的腰，拉着他空出来的手往自己胸脯上带。

大力的揉捏爽得姚琛尖叫，他的奶汁又喷了出来，撒在张颜齐的嘴里和手背上。

好舒服……涨奶好舒服啊……

姚琛咬着手指呻吟，眯着眼睛享受平时无法感受到的快感。他的肉穴也被张颜齐插得好爽，所有饥渴的地方都被粗壮的肉棒磨到了。

张颜齐突然停下操干，把姚琛翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，然后整个人贴到哥哥背上，双手从下方捏住哥哥的胸脯，把肉棒猛地操了回去。

“咿！”

背入的姿势让肉棒操得更深，双乳也被揉得更用力，姚琛颤抖着支撑身体，像已经生产过的雌性一样被插得淫叫。

奶汁“咻咻”的喷出来溅到床单上，张颜齐啃咬着雌兽的肩膀，恶意勾起嘴角。

“哥，你这样，好像经产妇啊。”

姚琛因为这句话变得更加兴奋，肉穴里吸得更紧。他好像真的变成已经生过小孩的雌性，整天都有过多的奶汁等着他的男人吸掉。

“是、是啊……哥哥已经…给齐齐生了宝宝……”

他的奶汁流得更凶，肉穴里也被插得喷水，简直分不清是上面更湿还是下面更湿。

“哥哥涨奶好难受……啊！宝宝喝不完、要齐齐帮忙喝……”

张颜齐被姚琛骚得青筋直蹦，哥哥怎么能那么淫荡？他根本就很想怀孕吧？

怒张的肉棒凶猛地捅进之前开发的结肠里，把姚琛捅得差点跪不住，哭声陡然拔高。

“那我就再给哥哥的子宫里射一些。”

张颜齐用力摆腰，含住姚琛的耳垂吸吮。

“让哥哥再给我生几个。”

他把肉棒深深捅进结肠，画着圈摩擦结肠的拐角处，把姚琛磨得直流口水，骚话都说不清楚了。

高潮的时候，姚琛甜腻地淫叫，奶孔和性器一起喷出白色的汁液，就像上下一起高潮了一样。他的内部绞缠得很紧，把张颜齐的精液留在了很深很深的地方。

两人侧身倒在床上，姚琛扭过头索吻，张颜齐就撑起上半身，去吸吮他的唇舌。

“齐齐……”

“嗯？”

“还、还是有点涨……”

看着姚琛羞红的面颊，张颜齐突然觉得有点头痛，胯下涨得更痛。

据说仓鼠一窝能生十几只来着？


	5. 哥哥，你不懂

姚琛一直都没有意识到，张颜齐已经长大了。

哪怕弟弟的个子已经窜到和自己差不多高，校服衬衫已经比自己的衣服还要大一码，他也依然把张颜齐当个孩子。

尽管张颜齐已经念了高中，姚琛也一如既往地帮他洗头擦背，并且从没有觉得这有什么不对。父母在家的时间比较少，一直以来都是他照顾齐齐的啊。

泡沫被温水冲掉，打着旋消失在角落的下水口。温热的蒸汽弥散在浴室里，将宽大浴缸中的两个身影迷蒙。

姚琛右手轻轻拨弄着张颜齐乌黑的发，直到每一根发丝都不再被滑腻的洗发露纠缠，他才将莲蓬头挂回高处。

“哥……”

再转回身时，他被张颜齐搂着坐到他腿上。赤裸的身躯贴在一起，比自己小三岁的弟弟头发湿漉漉的，像只粘人的小狗狗一样仰着头凑过来。

他搂着姚琛晃一晃，姚琛就无奈地叹口气，俯下身去亲吻他柔软的猫咪唇。

又在撒娇了……

对于亲兄弟来说明显过于亲密的接触没有引起姚琛的警觉，他只觉得张颜齐是在对他撒娇，毕竟齐齐一直以来都很依赖他啊。

撬开嘴唇的举动也都默许，这种越过界限的行为他们好像已经做过很多次，就算是舌头交缠在一起，姚琛也不打算叫停这件他们从儿时起就在做的事。

直到过强的热度灼烧大腿上的肌肤，姚琛才如梦方醒一般，睁开了眼睛。

或许是他推开张颜齐的力道太重了，对方温顺的下垂眼一时间睁得好大，乌溜溜的黑眸中滚动着诧异。

浴室中的蒸汽因为热水关掉了一段时间，开始渐渐散去，微凉的空气惊醒对坐着的两人。姚琛错开眼神，站起身跨出浴缸，披上浴巾疾步走出了浴室。

温湿的水汽被一道门隔绝开来，而同样隔开的，却似乎还有更多东西。

或许是因为他们是亲兄弟，彼此的心思不需要言说也能懂，就像他们之前默认亲密的吻是对的，那么现在，他们也一下就反应过来这份旖旎的关系是错的。

冷战就这么莫名其妙地开始了，从没有经历过的陌生气氛在房中横冲直撞，找不到出路。当张颜齐想要去试着化解掉这份杂质时，姚琛也带着他的解决方法来了，他们还是一样的默契，但很可惜，姚琛的方法也还是一样的不够高明。

扎着高马尾的女孩站在姚琛的身边，两人牵在一起的手过分刺眼，张颜齐调转视野，阴翳下的双眼将哥哥公式化的笑容收进眼里。

他盯着姚琛一张一合的唇瓣，传递出来的信息从他的左耳进入，又飞快地从右耳逃出，似乎是在畏惧他脑中的想法。

简单的介绍只要半分钟就能说完，如果是很喜欢的女朋友的话，应该会想说更多吧，毕竟是在和最亲的亲人交代，不是吗？

尽管是面对这么敷衍的介绍，张颜齐一样很给面子地露出了笑容，哪怕只是轻微地动动脸部肌肉，用他一贯温柔的嘴唇勾勒出凉凉的温度。

男孩说着要补习，就道别走出了家门，当黑色背包终于消失在门后时，假扮女友的女孩才松了口气。她刚刚莫名竖起了汗毛，明明男孩温和又有礼貌，她却因为他的存在而有些慌乱。

不过，这些都不重要。

和姚琛独处让女孩再次绯红了脸颊，虽然姚琛只是拜托她假装自己的女友，但其实她是真的喜欢姚琛的，她一直以来都以朋友的身份绕在姚琛周围，也从没想象过能有这种好事找上她。

而且，姚琛说不定也对自己有意思呢。女孩羞涩地想，假扮女友这种事，如果是扮给外人看，她还能理解，但是扮给自己的弟弟看，难免会让人妄想，姚琛是不是只是因为害羞而不敢跟她挑明，于是用这种方式改变两人的关系。

越想越开心，女孩转头看向姚琛，想重新牵起两人不知何时分开的手，却在看清姚琛脸上的表情时，整个人都僵住了。

那种混合着难以置信的落寞神情，应该对着亲弟弟的背影露出来吗？

不管女孩受到了多大的冲击，内心有了何种不可思议的猜想，从那天开始，姚琛自以为是的解决方法，却似乎真的消融了兄弟之间的冰凌。

他们不再避开对方，可也远远没有之前形影不离。姚琛甚至认为，这是张颜齐对他的报复，不然，他为什么也要找一个女朋友，并为了她一次又一次地回绝哥哥的邀约呢？

“我去女朋友家里写作业了。”

又来了，又是这句话。姚琛咬住下唇，沉默地接过张颜齐对自己晚归的解释。

他胸中浮动着理不顺的情绪，明明他应该为回归正常的兄弟关系而高兴，但将弟弟夺走的女孩却令他心口发紧，无法展颜。

姚琛感到压抑，他完全没有意识到，自己对那个素未谋面的女孩生起了多浓的嫉恨，而将张颜齐找了女朋友当作对自己的报复，又是多么的不可理喻。

矛盾埋下种子，虚假的和睦终究会破裂，当某次姚琛为张颜齐清洗衣物时，一个方形的小巧物件从张颜齐的背包里掉落出来，姚琛脑中的某根神经突然崩断。

“你为什么会有这个东西？”

他攥着那个小方片冲到张颜齐面前，想要严厉地质问他，可是张开嘴后，话音却是掺杂着虚弱的焦急。

张颜齐盯着他捏着避孕套用力到发白的指甲，什么都没说，只是站起身来，将姚琛的手指一根根掰开，把那个罪证轻易拿了回来，丢进裤子口袋里。

他脸上挂着轻浮的笑，重新举起手，和姚琛僵在半空中的手扣在一起，十指交叉严丝合缝，一用力就把姚琛拉到身前。

“为了做爱啊，哥和女朋友不会做吗？”

姚琛的心瞬间被刺痛，他几乎喘不上气，而被笼罩在张颜齐宽阔的骨架下，似乎又加深了这份窒息感。

“可是，你还小……”

“哥。”话语被斩钉截铁地打断，姚琛茫然地抬起头，看到张颜齐冷下了脸，“我已经不小了。”

一瞬间明了了张颜齐的意思，姚琛脸色苍白，不为他暴露无遗的笨拙，而是为张颜齐脱离了他的保护范围，并且有意飞得更远。

“齐齐……”

“哥，我今天会在外面住。”

这句话是什么意思，现下已经表达得明明白白。姚琛的脑中嗡嗡直响，在张颜齐松开手的前一刻，他突然将两人间的距离拉近归零。

双唇对在一起的瞬间，久违的喜悦在姚琛的胸中炸开，在他反应过来自己在做什么之前，他已经捧着张颜齐的脸加深了这个吻。

张颜齐也愣住了，他显然没有预料到姚琛会这样做。湿润的缠绵在某一秒模糊了他的意志，但他很快就清醒了过来，一把推开了姚琛。

“姚琛！”

几乎没有出现过的陌生称呼惊醒了还想再次抱上来的姚琛，张颜齐晃动的瞳孔让他终于明白过来自己在做什么。脸上的红潮瞬间褪下，他像离了水的鱼般，嘴巴无意义地张张合合。

姚琛慌乱的表情令张颜齐的眼中闪过一抹伤感，他闭上眼，坚定地退开两步。

“哥，你不懂。”张颜齐摇摇头，终于放开了交握的手，“你没有想明白。”

他背起背包转身离开，在走出足够远之前，还是长叹了口气，把引起这场闹剧的小方片从口袋里掏出来，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“我晚点再回来。”


	6. 齐齐，我想做你的新娘

“哥，你不懂……你没有想明白。”

姚琛脑中反反复复回放着这句话，被酒精麻痹的大脑越发分析不出张颜齐那时的表情，究竟是失望，还是悲伤。

他趴在沙发上，身旁的矮桌上歪着几个酒罐，手上又拉开了新的拉环。可惜，对酒精的承受力已经到达了他的极限，明明手是对着嘴巴的，澄清的酒液却歪斜着洒到了他的衣服上。

“啊……弄湿了……”

姚琛喃喃自语，醉意让他整个人都迷迷糊糊的，他胡乱地将宽大的居家服脱下，赤裸着身子晃去找替换的衣服。

一把拉开衣柜门，姚琛嗅嗅柜子里清新的气味，满意地点点头，全然没发现他进错了屋子……又或许他就是来找张颜齐的衣服的。

平日里张颜齐穿在身上的校服衬衫，本应在两天后被他穿去学校，现在却被姚琛抱在怀里。

姚琛将脸埋在衣服里深深地吸气，鼻腔间却只有洗衣液的香味。他不高兴地嘟起嘴，抱着衣服两步跨到床边，倒头歪了下去。

柔软的床铺轻微弹动两下，姚琛满足地蹭蹭仿佛还留有余温的床单，整个人终于完全放松下来。

是齐齐的味道……

他将怀中的衣服也穿在身上，温暖舒适地缩在张颜齐的床上。

可是，齐齐在哪里呢？

姚琛的脑中浮出这个问题，莫名地就打散了他好不容易聚集起来的快乐。他想挣扎着爬起来去找张颜齐，但令他安心的场所让一直蛰伏的醉意终于压倒了他的神经。他不放弃地念着在意的人的名字，合上眼的前一刻，眼下的泪痣染上湿意。

梦中的场景飘忽却足够真实，他像是一个局外人一样，俯瞰着下方手拉着手的两个小孩。

“哥哥，等我长大后，你可以做我的新娘吗？”

说话的男孩像只小猫一样可爱，又像小狗一样温顺，他一脸希冀地看向自己的哥哥，等待他给自己一个肯定的回答。

“嗯？只有女孩子才能做新娘哦，齐齐应该娶以后喜欢的女孩子做新娘。”

“可是我只喜欢哥哥，最喜欢哥哥。”

男孩歪着头露出甜甜的笑容，姚琛想不出该用什么样的词汇去形容他，只觉得这世上再也没有任何人能和他比较。

“嗯……那好吧，哥哥来做齐齐的新娘。”

为难似乎只在一瞬间，男孩的哥哥点点头，和男孩勾着手指许下承诺，并将这个承诺记在了心里，尽管那时，他们还并分不清喜欢的不同含义。

记得，我记得的……

姚琛垂眸凝视着勾在一起的手指，纷乱的情绪终于在这一刻开始理清。

儿时幼稚的承诺，从那时起他就一直珍藏在心里，他愿意做齐齐的新娘……只是愿意吗？

十多年朝夕相处的生活，早已让他的心牢牢拴在张颜齐的身上，并对张颜齐产生了无可救药的占有欲。他们过往的种种越界的亲密接触，如果没有他的带领和默许，又怎么可能会发生呢？

张颜齐身上有着超乎同龄人的沉稳和机敏，他早就已经分辨出什么事情是兄弟间能做的，什么是兄弟间不能做的，那么能让他成长的道路上，毫不犹豫地选择背德的分叉口，究竟是因为什么呢？

姚琛痛苦地捂住脸。

是因为我啊。

明明是他的感情先变质，可他自己却没有察觉。他想要做张颜齐的新娘，就一直以来都以哥哥的身份，理所当然地霸占了张颜齐的爱。

他混淆了占有欲和保护欲的界限，以为自己对张颜齐只是兄长的爱，却不知张颜齐早已回应了自己扭曲的爱意。

现在他又自以为是地站在保护者的角度，将张颜齐推远，却发现当距离真正产生后，痛苦的是他自己。

泪水从指缝中涌出，姚琛孤独地坠在梦境中。他现在想明白了，可是，他该以什么立场要求张颜齐回来呢？

酒精味弥散在空气中，七零八落的酒罐歪倒在客厅的桌子上，张颜齐回到家就看到这副场景，罐子的数目让他深深地皱起了眉。

他刚才心中实在是闷得慌，就去家附近的公园转了转。他想给姚琛留出一些时间来冷静，不管冷静过后，是要继续固执地和他玩兄弟游戏也好，还是想明白他们早就异常的感情也好，他都有足够的耐心和热情同姚琛周旋。

可是他不希望看到姚琛伤害自己。

连我都不忍心伤害你，你又怎么可以伤害自己呢？

他早就被姚琛宠坏了，对于姚琛的控制欲是姚琛自己都不能凌驾于他之上的。

张颜齐像是有所预感，径直走回了自己的房间，果不其然在里面发现了姚琛。

喝醉了，穿着我的衣服，睡在我的床上，你真的知道这意味着什么吗？

张颜齐俯视着姚琛眼角淌下的泪，眼中复杂的情绪中又添了一抹无奈。他侧坐到床上，俯身将姚琛抱进了怀里。

“哥……你还要让我等多久……”

梦中悲伤的冷意被温暖的怀抱驱散，像是听到了呼唤，姚琛缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“齐齐……”他好像还没有完全清醒，眼角还挂着湿痕，“你回来了吗……”

“……嗯。”

张颜齐应声，见姚琛醒来，就打算放开搂着他的手臂，没想到却被姚琛一把环住了脖子。

柔软的吻一触即离，张颜齐愣住了。他看到姚琛的眼中闪动着焦急，似乎有很多的话想对自己说。

可他最后只是闭上眼，深深地吸了口气，等再睁开眼时，眸中就流露出了张颜齐一直想要的东西。

“齐齐，我想做你的新娘。”


	7. 我爱你

“嗯…唔……”

过分亲密的接触再也不用被任何事物阻隔，姚琛眯着眼搂住热切吻着他的张颜齐，醉酒后的身体一阵一阵地发着软。

为什么会这么舒服呢……

姚琛被酒精迷蒙了大脑，一边呻吟一边思考着无趣的问题。如果是为了表达喜爱的话，只是肌肤相碰就可以了，那么将舌头抵在一起缠绕，这样看起来没有意义的行为，又为什么会让他喜悦到灵魂都在发颤呢？

“在想什么？”

张颜齐注意到姚琛在跑神，就从姚琛湿软的口腔中退了出来，啄吻着他的耳垂发问。他沙哑的声音钻进姚琛的耳道里，带起身下人一串轻微的颤抖，搭在他肩上的手指忍不住曲起扯了下他的衣服。

“在想……”

姚琛软乎乎地拼凑着词句，他睡着前喝了太多酒，影响到他大脑的运转和舌头的动作，说一句话又要想，又要努力拉直平时就让他的话音发粘的舌头。

“为什么……舌吻会这么…舒服……”

张颜齐眯起眼，下垂的温柔弧度也变得危险起来，他的眼里闪烁着捕食者的压迫力，但是因为位置的关系，姚琛并没有看到。

“啊……”

颈侧被啃咬的同时，胸膛也被火热的手掌揉弄，姚琛颤抖着向后仰着头，引颈的模样脆弱极了，却并不能引起快感施与者的同情。

“哥…你真的不知道吗？”

致命的要害被舔舐吸吮，姚琛喘息着揪紧张颜齐的衣服。他的脖子太敏感了，尤其是不太突出的喉结那里，被碰触到就会忍不住发颤，现在被张颜齐衔在唇间，只觉得舒服到腰都要跟着酥掉了。

他能感受到大腿上隔着裤子抵着他的灼热硬块，那个器官有着不符合主人年龄的质量，现在隔着主人的裤子磨蹭着他，正向他传达着想要征服他的欲望。

“因为……”

低沉的声音因为嘴唇吮吻的动作显得有些模糊，张颜齐慢慢地解答着，答案在中途被牙齿的施力和哥哥湿润的抽气声打断，过会儿又跟着低软的呻吟声连接上。

张颜齐满意地亲吻一下姚琛喉结处套着牙印的红痕，手上揉捏哥哥乳头的力度又重了些。

“因为，我们对彼此有性欲啊。”

他含住另一边还没被欺负过的乳头噬咬，另一只手顺着姚琛纤细的腰线滑下，开始往禁忌的地带探去。

姚琛手软得几乎搂不住张颜齐了，他本来就醉着，弟弟的爱抚好像更加重了他的醉意，令他整个人就像一颗浸在酒里的桃子。

感觉到张颜齐在脱下他的内裤，姚琛就乖巧地抬起臀部，在内裤被拉到膝盖处后，他自己将一边的小腿伸了出来。灰色棉质内裤挂在另一边的膝盖上，比完全脱下来还要更煽情。

现在他的身上只穿着张颜齐的衬衣了，这个认知不知为什么，让姚琛有点高兴。他咯咯的轻笑声引来张颜齐的注意，对方好奇的下垂眼让姚琛的心里更加被快乐填满。

“穿着齐齐的衣服…好高兴……”

“齐齐长大了呢……”

“衣服都能把哥哥塞进去了……”

张颜齐被他梦呓般的柔软声音吸引，再一次吻上了那两瓣受酒液润泽的唇，含住说起话来不太利索的软舌。

他正碾转着吸吮姚琛的舌尖，胸中的柔情忽然被大胆的动作惊扰。他撑起身，两人唇舌间相连的银丝落回姚琛的嘴边，那人用红舌一挑，那点体液就被舔进了他嘴里。

张颜齐凝视着姚琛有些风骚的动作，被惊扰的部位给出了更热烈的回应。不得不说，酒这个坏东西，有时确实能起到一些不错的作用——比如说，给了姚琛足够的勇气来揉弄他的阴茎，来用发颤的手隔着裤子探索他阴茎的分量。

“不光是衣服的尺寸……齐齐的这里…也变得好大了呢……”

尚未被开发过的处女意味，混合着压抑多年一次性爆发出来的爱欲，将姚琛的眼神染得清纯又勾人。他被张颜齐盯得有点害臊，但还是红着脸和弟弟对视，手上的动作也没有停下来，甚至试图探进弟弟的裤子里。

张颜齐挑挑眉，姚琛这么配合既在他的意料之外，又在他的意料之中。他们两人都等这一天等了很久了，但哥哥在解开了自己的心意后就变得如此主动，多少还是让他有点惊讶。

果然还是托了酒的福吧，那等酒醒了之后，也不要想着伪装回成熟正经的哥哥哦。

我会一次性把你弄脏的。

张颜齐曲肘撑在姚琛的头边，一边解开自己的衣服扣子，一边用低音麻醉哥哥的神经。

“哥，很久没有一起洗澡了，你想想近距离看看，我的这里到底有多大了吗？”

隔着内裤下流揉按着的手一顿，姚琛喘息着眯起眼，感受着掌中仍在发育中的粗长阴茎，忍不住吞咽了一口口水。

近距离……

一起洗了这么多年的澡，姚琛当然知道张颜齐的阴茎是什么样的，虽然是正在蓬勃发育中的器官，也没道理在一两个月间就大到令他陌生的程度，那么，张颜齐的意思难道是……

衬衣完全解开，张颜齐袒露着覆盖一层薄薄肌肉的上半身，空出来的手拈起姚琛丰满的下唇。

“近距离，用这里感受一下……”

趴在弟弟胯下的姿势实在是过于令人羞耻，姚琛通红着脸，把张颜齐肿大的阴茎慢慢掏出内裤。胀红的器官冒着能灼伤手的温度，在姚琛的掌心里耀武扬威地跳动。

姚琛感觉醉酒后的脑袋在这一刻变得更晕了，弟弟充满了雄性气息的阴茎就在他的眼前，此刻被他握在手里，一阵一阵地散发着麝香的味道。

天呐……

饶是刚才已经尽力卖弄风骚了，此刻姚琛还是害臊到想要逃走，他等下要用手和嘴巴去丈量张颜齐的阴茎，这实在是有些太难为初次接触性事的他了。

虽然姚琛好像忘了，张颜齐作为一个和他一样只是伪装有女友的人，还是个未成年，当然也并没有性经验……反正这个坏小孩只是负责出坏主意而已。

“哥，你还要盯着它看多久？”

“啊……”

姚琛被张颜齐压着后脑又离阴茎更近了一点，这下他羞到手都在发颤，几乎要握不住那个粗壮的物件了。

已经被赶鸭子上架逃不掉了，姚琛嗔怪地瞧一眼欺负他的张颜齐，不想那种带着水汽的潮湿眼神在张颜齐看来，只是引诱自己的撒娇而已。

麝香味最重的龟头顶端又渗出了一点前液，姚琛实在是暂时不敢去碰那里，他莫名地能预想到等含住了那里之后，自己会变得很奇怪，于是只好转而去吸吮隐隐能看到筋脉跳动的茎身。

好大……

姚琛唇舌绕着粗长的阴茎转圈，他的呼吸间都是张颜齐的味道，那种味道就像是能催眠他一样，令他忽然就沉浸在了丈量阴茎尺寸这件工作里，口水也分泌得越来越多，好像他正在吸舔着什么美味的东西。

“啵啾啵啾”的湿润声响从胯下响起，张颜齐盯着看姚琛越来越积极的动作，喉咙一阵阵地发干。这个场面有点太香艳了，姚琛可能不知道，他此时表情有多放荡，他吸着阴茎的表皮轻轻拉扯的动作又有多淫糜。

虽然初次口交的动作很生疏，手也笨笨的只会握着茎身撸动，但张颜齐确信姚琛在这方面一定非常地有天赋，就算这只是他的错觉，那光是为他口交的人是姚琛这件事，就足够让他兴奋了。

唇舌渐渐移动到了龟头下方，近在鼻尖的出精口此时已经变成了诱惑姚琛的所在，他陷落的速度实在是有些太快了，大抵上也是出于和张颜齐一样的原因。

他的大脑已经被情爱和性欲支配，再也想不起会堕落的恐惧，只会引导着他张大口唇，“啊呜”一口将膨胀的龟头含进嘴里。

“嘶……”

张颜齐咬牙揪紧了床单，他刚才腰眼一麻，差点叫姚琛吸射了，姚琛温热粘滑的口腔太舒服了，吊着眼睛看他的模样也过于勾人，这对他一个并没有实战经验的外强中干未成年人来说，实在是有些刺激。

他这边忍得辛苦，姚琛那边也并不好受。强烈的雄性味道差点把他冲晕了，咸腥的前液流进嘴里沾上味蕾时，他的心脏都荡了一下，差点要失去理智把龟头往喉咙里吞。

姚琛慌忙将龟头吐出来，不敢继续看那个沾满了他的口水，变得湿滑发亮的圆润物件。他刚才好像窥视到了自己欲望的沟壑究竟有多深，一时间有点被吓到，只想着快点做些别的，不要再继续纠缠弟弟流着水的龟头了。

“齐齐……下次再继续好不好……”姚琛撑起身来，搂着张颜齐的脖子蹭蹭，又对张颜齐讨好地笑笑，“来抱哥哥吧……想对哥哥做什么都可以哦……”

他不知道张颜齐也有让他停下口交的打算，匆匆忙忙就把自己给卖了，不知道等下将会有多少比刚才的口交更能让他堕落的事发生。

“哦？做什么都可以吗？”

“嗯！什么都可以哦……”

“那我要看哥的小穴。”

“……诶？”

“是哥说的什么都可以的吧。”张颜齐狡黠地弯起嘴角，“我想要看看等下我要插进去的地方……”

为什么会这个样子……

姚琛用胳膊挡住脸，双腿大张地仰躺在床上，他羞惭欲死，每分每秒都想把腿合上，却因为大腿根中间那个毛茸茸的脑袋而无法做到。

张颜齐刚才给姚琛做了非常细致地扩张，扩张的过程中姚琛一直“呜呜”的吟叫，间或穿插着“齐齐”“不要”之类的词，但最后还是变成了摇晃着细腰夹紧他的手指，湿粘的肠液流了他一手。

张颜齐盯着姚琛湿漉漉的下身，视线的灼热感令姚琛将脸挡得更严实，被扩开一个小口的肉穴也瑟缩了一下，大腿倒是老老实实地没有往一块夹。

穴口慢慢被两根手指拉开，湿热的呼吸喷到肉穴里面，侵扰软乎乎的肉壁。姚琛抽颤着发出一声泣音，穴肉动得更凶了，蠕动着互相摩擦，如果张颜齐不是用了力在拉着，可能就要因为羞到合拢的穴口而错过这个下流的景象。

“哥的小穴里面，动得好厉害。”

不要说出来啊！

姚琛在心里尖叫，他很想敲打做坏事的坏小孩，可是覆水难收，他现在只能羞耻地哭泣，放任张颜齐继续探索自己的里面。

“啊，又流水出来了。”

张颜齐两指沾了湿润的肠液，滑溜溜地直叫他快要拉不住姚琛越来越湿的穴口。害羞又怎么样，哥哥的身体这么淫荡，还不是又兴奋地一直冒水。张颜齐撇撇嘴，没有把心里的吐槽说出来，他可不想哥哥真的哭着打他。

张颜齐勾勾手指刮蹭离穴口不远的前列腺，姚琛就“嗯嗯啊啊”的吸他的手指，肉穴就像一张小嘴一样，把他的手指吞进吐出，包裹着舔舐，留下满手的晶莹湿水。

“哥吸得太紧了，我都看不到里面了。”

那你就……不要碰那里啊！

不碰那里也没用，姚琛的肉穴里到处都是敏感点，捏捏这块嫩肉，挑挑那道肉褶，不管怎么动，最后紧紧吸附的肠壁都会阻碍到张颜齐的视线。

姚琛被他玩得整个下半身都软塌塌的了，从性器到肉穴都湿的不能再湿，就连被挡在手臂下的小脸都被眼泪和口水沾湿得一塌糊涂。

他像被丢出鱼缸的鱼，不停抽噎到出气多进气少，显然是不能再继续被玩下去了。张颜齐也晓得见好就收，终于放开了粘哒哒的肉穴口，转而把火热的阴茎抵了上去。

“我要进去了哦，哥。”

“快进来……进来……”

姚琛胡乱地点着头，这让张颜齐觉得有点好笑，为什么哥哥在承受不住性事的某一环时，就逃避地想要快点进入下一环……明明越往后就会越激烈哦。

阴茎碾进身体里的时候，姚琛控制不住地翻起了白眼，他牙关发颤，根本扣不住淫糜得能捏出水的呻吟声。穴口被撑开撑圆的感觉太酸了，他被张颜齐压着骨盆插入，根本逃都逃不了。

“噢……”

刚刚还在努力合上的牙关，马上就因为龟头用力碾过前列腺，一下子张开放出了一声骚浪的吟哦。闪电般的快感从脊椎窜上来打在他的脑海里，把他的魂儿炸没了一半，另一半只会大叫着“再重点，再多点”。

“哥，放松点，我插不进去了。”

张颜齐摆着腰，让阴茎在姚琛的肉穴里乱撞，向两边拉扯他吸得紧紧的肠壁。姚琛被他插得小腹都在晃动，只好配合地尽量松开肉壁，还没等做好准备，就被粗大的阴茎一举捅了进去。

“啊啊！”

一串火辣辣的痛意裹挟着强烈的快感劈开姚琛的脑海，肚子里又痛又爽，他差点一口气没有喘上来，只顾着尖叫，大睁着的眼睛“啪嗒啪嗒”的掉下泪来。

“哥，你射了。”

张颜齐冷静地播报着姚琛身体的反应，换来姚琛难以置信的视线，可惜，还没等他看清，张颜齐就又摆着腰动了起来。

“啊……啊…别……”

肉穴里连绵的快感和性器的不应期形成强烈对比，姚琛湿哒哒地呻吟着，难受得直摇头。他的前面因为不应期，只有闷闷的感受，后面却因为张颜齐硕大阴茎的抽插不停喷水。

“别什么，哥吸得我都要射了……”

张颜齐插开纠缠着嘬吸他的嫩肉，腰已经控制不住地越动越猛，动作越来越粗暴。姚琛湿热的肠肉和他说的话根本是两回事，肉穴都这么淫荡地舔舐他的阴茎了，哥哥还在口是心非什么呢。

他碾着前列腺狠狠往里插一下，姚琛突然浑身一僵，颤抖着开始想要逃走，哭泣声也越发焦急起来。

“齐齐！不行、快停下！”

姚琛竭力推着张颜齐的腹部，可是很快又被更激烈的插入捅得手指蜷缩，伸着舌头抽气。

“不行……”

他口齿不清地哭喘，屁股歪歪扭扭地想往回缩，但张颜齐扣得太紧了，他根本就动不了。实在是走投无路了，他终于哭着求了饶。

“齐齐、求你了……哥哥…哥哥要尿出来了……”

说完这句他就又一次捂住了脸，把羞愧又淫乱的表情掩在手底下，他不敢去看张颜齐是什么反应，只能后知后觉地悔恨起喝了太多的酒，害得他不应期一过，马上就被过强的尿意击溃了。

“不要——”

姚琛翻着白眼攥紧拳头，张颜齐不但没有停下抽插，反而还揉起了他的龟头，他差一点就忍不住漏出来了。

他大哭起来，张颜齐却直接把他抱下了床，抱着他一边插一边往卫生间走。姚琛被吓了一跳，但他哪还有精力想张颜齐怎么力气这么大，站立起来的姿势捅到了极度不妙的深度，压迫到他体内的器官，尤其是那个充盈过度的肉袋。

他的龟头湿漉漉的，显然已经是忍不住漏出了一点点。姚琛哭着搂紧张颜齐，央求他快点走到卫生间，别再欺负他了，却被张颜齐站住狠狠地捅了两下，整个人尖叫着险些背过气去。

终于到了卫生间，张颜齐却没有放姚琛去上厕所，而是抱着他跨进了浴缸里，把姚琛转了个身，让他面朝浴缸下水口，显然是想让他就这么解决。

求饶的话没有来得及再说出口，张颜齐就又从下往上插了起来，手里也又揉起了姚琛的龟头，逼迫他失禁给自己看。

“啊——”

姚琛崩溃地哭叫，性器蹦跳着溅出一道淡黄色的液体，他颤抖着捂紧自己的脸，却不能阻止性器不知廉耻地释放。

失禁带来的快感令他紧紧地夹紧肉穴，把张颜齐吸得凶猛地抽插了几下，肿胀的阴茎“噗噜噜”的射出了大股大股的精液，浇在姚琛穴里的每一道肉褶上，把姚琛也又一次推向了高潮。

不知过了多久，热水终于洒下来冲掉了所有脏污的液体，而姚琛还在哭。他缩在张颜齐怀里，一边锤他一边掉眼泪，最后还是被一个又湿又色的深吻止住了哭声。

舌尖分开，姚琛抽噎着搂紧张颜齐的脖子，才第一次他就被欺负惨了，如果不警告还在成长期的弟弟，以后他该怎么办啊。

“以后……不可以这样了……”

他咪咪呜呜的教诲没有起到任何作用，只让精力旺盛的未成年再次热切地握住了他的腰。

淅淅沥沥洒下来的热水掩盖住了又响起来的呻吟声和水声，倒是很知趣的没有盖住甜蜜的告白，那份短促的告白很快就消失在重叠的唇间，但也永远停留在了两人的心上。

“我爱你。”


	8. 齐齐，给我

黑色轿车快速掠过，以远超限制的速度飞驰着，搅乱了路灯投下的光影。张颜齐坐在车中，将方向盘握得死紧。

他面上阴沉着黑云，听到缩在副驾的人裹挟着痛苦的喘息，眼中更添了几分狰狞的红色。

如果他足够警惕，下药这种俗烂的情节或许就不会发生在姚琛的身上。他还记得来敬酒的人的模样，今晚之后，他绝对不会让他们好过。

张颜齐心中翻涌着黑沉的恶意，手落下去要换挡将车速提得更快时，却被发烫的掌心按住了手背。

“车子开那么快……要出事的……”

柔软的声音带着担忧，顷刻间打散了张颜齐胸中的报复欲。张颜齐叹口气，将车速渐渐放慢，最后停靠在了路边。

尽管姚琛已经在尽力克制，张颜齐还是从他的声音中捕捉到了压抑的欲望。离家还有一定距离，而这里正是僻静的路段，他想他应该先帮可怜的哥哥纾解一下。

前座放平，当姚琛落入张颜齐的怀中时，他再也忍受不住压在胸腹中的热流，伸手紧紧环住了弟弟的脖子，仰头将唇凑上去胡乱地亲吻他的脸。

张颜齐将姚琛抱到后座，让他坐在自己的腿上。距离姚琛为他挡酒不过才过去半个小时，宴会上优雅谦和的男人现下已经变成了失去理智的雌兽。

张颜齐仰着脸回应哥哥紧切的亲吻，把哥哥的舌尖吮进嘴里，口腔中的共鸣将发情的气息放大，在脑海中震颤。张颜齐心中越发燥热，手上动作也变得没轻没重，把姚琛揉得呻吟发颤。

“齐齐……齐齐、给我……”

灼热的吻短暂分开，姚琛捧着弟弟的俊脸，迷蒙着弧度魅惑的双眼求欢。修长的颈项马上就被啃噬，他唇边的热气扑洒在张颜齐的耳边，呻吟声渐渐被吮吸皮肤的声音盖过。

张颜齐尖尖的虎牙在姚琛的脖子上啃咬，让细软的肌肤上开出颜色妖异的花，姚琛却还嫌不够，将自己的衣服扯得一团乱，把发红的胸口也露出来给他吞噬。

那里先前还因为假孕而微微隆起，整日散发着奶香，现在已经恢复为紧实有弹性的肌理，只不过上面圆润嫣红的乳头似乎因为吮吸过度，仍然维持着色情的大小，顶在潮红胸乳上吸引着张颜齐的眼球。

“齐齐……快点……”

姚琛被情欲冲得晕头转向，他一手抱着张颜齐的头往自己的胸口按，一手急不可耐地揉搓张颜齐胯下鼓囊囊的一大包，全身上下都饥渴得发狂。

他这边急得要哭，张颜齐那边也不好受。姚琛在他怀里扭得像一尾滑溜溜的鱼，他根本抓不稳皮带扣，就算抓到了，姚琛卡在中间揉他胯下的手也阻碍了他解开皮带。

“哥，你别动！”

张颜齐心里燥得很，牙齿用了点力撕咬姚琛的乳头，把姚琛咬得直哭，弓着身子啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。

“刺啦”一声解决了所有问题，高级西裤被男人的怪力撕坏，凄惨地从中间开了个大洞，露出里面同样即将惨遭毒手的棉质内裤。姚琛还没来得及感受到凉意，湿得冒水的肉穴就被一口气捅入了两根手指。

“啊啊！”

紧致肠壁被一下破开，肉穴却等不到深处也被插入，就已经情动地裹紧，用不停沁出水液的粘膜摩擦熟悉的指纹。

姚琛的屁股摇得激烈，嘴里咬着西装袖子压抑尖叫。他不知道也不在乎自己裤子开裆的模样有多淫荡下流，他只想快点获得更多更刺激的快感，想要张颜齐狠狠地操他，最好把他乱糟糟的脑子都操蒙。

发情的肠肉把手指吸得啧啧作响，明显已经不需要再扩张，张颜齐毫不留情地把手指抽出来，在姚琛的哭叫和外溅的淫水中换上肉棒猛地捅了进去。

“呀啊——”

怀里的哥哥似乎一瞬间就被推上了高潮，屁股抽颤着喷着湿水，大腿脱力地敞得更开。他仰着头叫得像是被欺负坏了，腰部却不听使唤地下压再下压。

张颜齐的西装垫肩被姚琛紧紧攥在手里，发泄体内乱窜的快感，他腹腔中的火被灼热的肉棒撞散，随着高潮喷出的湿液泄了些出去，可是马上又因为药效聚了起来。

“齐齐……难受……”

微弱的求助混杂在潮湿的啜泣声中，姚琛屁股里插着唯一能救他的东西，身心就更加地依赖张颜齐。他捧起弟弟的脸复又亲上去，嘴里念着“帮帮我、帮帮我”，那声音惹人怜爱，让被求助的人心里一阵阵地泛起绵软的痛意。

“嗯……啊……”

刚才插入得急，整根硕大的性器并没有完全插进去，又紧又湿的深处还在等着被火热的楔子撑开，渴望尝到熟悉的雄性味道。

张颜齐把姚琛的屁股压下去，触手一片滑腻的肌肤令他的动作失了准头，过度的力量把那块软肉推得过狠，“啪”的一声黏响，穴口和沉甸甸的卵蛋就猛地撞到了一块。

“呜……”

饥渴的肠管被一举进入，刚刚还纠缠不休的嫩肉好像被操怕了，抖颤着渗水，却无法黏糊糊地包裹上来。破瓜般的火辣快感一直烧到结肠里，姚琛垂着头眼前发花，濒死般的呻吟声被张颜齐吞进嘴里。

“哥……还好吗？”

张颜齐勾着姚琛的下巴，舔吻着失神的哥哥，从他沾染着泪花的泪痣，到不自觉溢出口水的嘴角，张颜齐全都舔得干干净净，最后吻上那两瓣一直流泻出抽气与呻吟声的唇瓣，等待着哥哥回过神来。


	9. 哥哥，这里还能出奶吗

张颜齐舔舔滑到姚琛下巴上的汗珠，帮姚琛脱下西服外套，记忆不知为何回溯到了多年前成年礼的那个夜晚。

成年宴上的酒是不能推拒的，但姚琛仍然像今天一样，怕他喝得太多伤了身子，就站在他旁边时不时为他挡酒。

绯红一点点飘上姚琛的脸颊，饮下过多的酒液令他的嘴巴饱满而湿润。张颜齐觉得自己不应该在满是外人的宴会上，一直盯着自己的哥哥看，可是直到姚琛弯着那两瓣柔软的唇歪头看他，他才反应过来自己确实看得有些久了。

尽管忍得很辛苦，但那两片唇并没有很久就落到了自己的唇上，成为宴会后哥哥送给自己的礼物。

在房间中，他们拥吻着向后退，成年的冲劲让他顾不得脱去正经的衣装，只会在急切的吻中野蛮地拉扯，直到倒在床上，姚琛的衬衣扣子已经崩得七零八落，西装倒是虽然被揉皱却仍然穿在身上。

“齐齐……”

与回忆中一般无二的甜腻声音将张颜齐从那个焦灼的吻中扯回来，他抬眸追逐着轻点一下就分开的柔软接触，把姚琛的舌尖再次吮进嘴里。

紧紧相贴的器官已经由哥哥慷慨的汁液充分润滑，张颜齐只要按着姚琛纤细的腰肢向下压，抓着下方圆翘的臀瓣向上提，甜蜜的抽泣声就会在接吻的空隙间，从哥哥的嘴里冒出来。

很可爱。

张颜齐勾起天然上翘的嘴角，把一直很可爱没有变过的哥哥顶得泪水涟涟，如果一定要说有什么变化的话，大概就是今晚因为那可恶的催情药，姚琛的身体里更加火热了，比平时都要热。

姚琛从释放后短暂的清醒又陷入了药效中，他紧致的内部泛着高温，把张颜齐的阴茎吸得死紧，似乎一刻也不想放开。他双臂缠抱着张颜齐，就像一只发情的猫，咪呜咪呜地叫着要雄性快些烧尽他的情热。

“放松点……”

张颜齐含着姚琛的耳廓，去舔他耳骨上的耳洞，那个小小的孔眼好像受不住他这样缠人的攻击，在被刷上足够多的口水后，它的主人已经塌着腰软成了一汪水。

姚琛像被催眠了一样，低沉的声音滑过耳上的弱点飘进他的脑中，他就乖乖跟着做，缓缓放松体内的嫩肉，松开对粗大阴茎的钳制。

“啊唔……”

硬热的大家伙再次冲进结肠里，撞得姚琛腹内发酸，整个人往前一倒，更加陷进张颜齐的怀里。

“肚子……肚子里……”

姚琛难耐地皱起眉，眼中水汪汪的含着泪花，每一个从嘴巴里掉出来的音节都带着淫糜的湿意。

“哈啊……好热……”

他喘得焦急，热意逼得他走投无路，可是除了缠着张颜齐哭得更凶，他也毫无将热意解决掉的方法。

“很热吗？”

姚琛柔软的肢体像一块正在融化中的慕斯蛋糕，软糯又无助，在抽插间越发无力支撑，流出散发着香甜气息的奶液。张颜齐在咀嚼的间隙不忍心蛋糕一直“啪嗒啪嗒”的掉眼泪，决定帮帮他。

化掉的蛋糕该怎么拯救？只要冰起来就好了吧。

后排两个宽阔座位的中间内置了车载冰箱，张颜齐随手掀开冰箱门，取出一块冰块咬住，仰头送进哥哥张张合合的红唇间。

“唔……”

凉意激得姚琛瑟缩一下，舌尖也被冰得向后退去，但热意又灼烧得他忍不住探回舌头，偏头绕着那块冰打转。

张颜齐用舌尖将那块冰从齿间推出去，整个推进姚琛的嘴里，再伸舌进去和姚琛的软舌一同纠缠。冰块在舌头缠绕间慢慢融化了棱角，圆溜溜的被张颜齐勾挑着逗弄姚琛的口腔。

姚琛的唇舌叫那冰块冰得迟钝，傻乎乎地被张颜齐吸来舔去，敏感的上颚和口腔黏膜控制不住地分泌出大量唾液，在他“嗯嗯呜呜”的呻吟声中溢出嘴角，滴到他的胸口上。

张颜齐胯下插得飞快，姚琛嘴里流出融化的冰水，肉穴也被他插得溅出湿粘的淫水，整个人看起来比受到帮忙前更加可怜兮兮。

姚琛从纯粹的热意被张颜齐救到冰火两重天的境地，他在激烈的操干中低泣着，湿软的哭声却只让张颜齐挺动得更加用力，虽然是骑乘位，力道仍然大到把姚琛的屁股撞得一翻一翻的，插拔间阴茎带出大量淫水。

“啊！…齐齐……”

姚琛叫得越来越急，搂着张颜齐的手又难耐地攥成拳，他的内部被过大的阴茎凿得都痛了，可是深处被挖掘的病态快感过分强烈，哪怕痛觉已经鞭打得他颤抖瑟缩，他也爱死了这种折磨人的性爱。

张颜齐挺腰撞击，他快要射了，每次插入都用力到连根没入，每下都重重撞出“啪！啪！”的拍肉声，把姚琛的屁股都撞红。

冰块已经完全融化了，唇舌间再没有阻隔，张颜齐一手掐着姚琛的屁股狠狠下压，一手向下按着姚琛的后脑，在一下过激的深入后吸着姚琛的舌头尽数倾泻在他的肉穴深处。

每一道肉褶都沾染了精液的味道，姚琛眼睛翻白，舌根被吸得酸麻。他整个人塌在张颜齐身上，抽缩着身体高潮不休，仍包裹在西裤中的双腿向中间夹着张颜齐的腰，显得禁欲又色情。

“啊……唔……”

姚琛颤颤巍巍地缩起身子，唇舌刚刚分开，他还没来得及喘几口气，张颜齐就又夹了块冰在他的胸口上滑。高潮的劲头还没过去，这一下激得他缩紧肠道，敏感的肉穴里就重新被半勃的阴茎磨到，可怜巴巴地又开始冒水。

他的衬衣还穿在身上，只不过胸口被他自己扯掉了好几颗扣子，白花花的胸脯就完全暴露在了张颜齐眼前。

“哥，你还热吗？”

催情药的药效过于凶猛，姚琛泄了两次仍然能感受到那股诡异的热流，可是张颜齐的语气莫名地让他有点不敢老实回答。

“呜……齐齐……别……”

冰块被张颜齐修长的手指夹着，在姚琛的乳头周围逡巡，时不时挨到那两处圆润的红蕊。张颜齐玩得开心，猫咪唇也愉快地勾起。

“哥，你说，你的这里还能出奶吗？”


	10. 齐齐，放过哥哥吧

因为激烈性事红肿挺立的乳头在冰块的刺激下，渐渐可怜地瑟缩起来，就像被雨水打湿的花骨朵一样没有精神，甚至整个漫着红潮的胸口都因此泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“齐齐……啊……别玩了……”

姚琛圆润的指尖发着颤，试图抓住胸前作怪的手指，可是催情药让他的一切反抗都像欲拒还迎一样……也可能他实际上也并没有想要拒绝。

“为什么不玩？哥应该也很喜欢吧？”

“咿！”

屁股被按下去的时候，肠壁上的敏感点又被半勃的阴茎磨到，姚琛抽着气把脸埋在张颜齐的肩膀上，口水控制不住地流出来弄脏弟弟的西服。

张颜齐的龟头又大形状又有一点尖，勾着肠壁摩擦时就像在对着敏感点不停地抠挖，把那块布着细微颗粒的肉褶挖到滚烫发热，整个肉穴都不停涌出水来。

“哥明明还这么热，不用冰块降温一下怎么行。”

张颜齐压住姚琛被快感逼到走投无路想要逃跑的屁股，用阴茎持续引发屁股里面更高的热度。姚琛说不过他，更何况快感已经让他说不出话来，从尾椎攀上来的电流甚至已经把他电到眼神都失焦。

“呜……”

短促的鸣泣从姚琛的指缝间漏出，他另一只手攥紧张颜齐的衣袖，整个上半身反仰到仿佛要折断。

“不……”

姚琛用力摇着头希望张颜齐可以放过他，可是发颤的身躯却反而更加把乳头送向那张含着冰块的嘴里。

那张嘴时而把冰块压在他的右乳上抵着他的乳头按压，害得他抽颤着腰向后缩，时而又把冰块吞回去，只用因冷意而更加颗粒分明的冰凉舌苔去卷舔摩擦瑟缩的乳头，把那里舔到重新挺立起来送回他的嘴里，他就再次换上冰块折磨它。

姚琛被诡异的快感刺激得不停落泪，他的左乳也一直被冰块欺负，现在那块冰已经化得差不多了，左边的乳头就被张颜齐冰凉的手指捏来捏去，从乳晕里再次探出头来。

“啊……齐齐……放过哥哥吧……”

他的两边乳头都饱受欺凌，可是当张颜齐把阴茎从他的身体里拔出，抱着他变换体位，姚琛就知道，张颜齐还远远没有玩够。

张颜齐解下已经被姚琛抓得凌乱的领带，微笑着举到姚琛眼前，于是姚琛在视线被剥夺前看到的最后一幕，就是弟弟可爱又狡猾的笑脸。

“齐齐……”

一种感官无法起到作用时，其他感官总是会变得格外敏感，姚琛颤抖着抓住张颜齐的一只手感受他的热度，下半身却渐渐捕捉到一丝令人害怕的凉意。

“啊啊！齐齐……不要！”

摄人的冰凉逼出了崩溃的哭叫，姚琛努力推拒胯下耸动的头，可是冰凉中夹杂的激烈快感马上就击溃了他，把他的力气瞬间打散。

姚琛陷入了完全的冰与火的地狱，他的后穴被张颜齐修长的手指翻搅，里面的敏感点被反复挖掘，如果忽略夹在两根手指间的那块冰的话，一定会是非常纯粹的甘美快感。

可是，可是，怎么可能忽略呢。姚琛尖叫着哭泣，眼泪打湿了张颜齐的领带。

那块冰先前被张颜齐含在嘴里，已经快要化完，没有一丝棱角，但这不代表它就是温顺的。姚琛摇晃着头，收紧可怜的留着泪的肉穴，然而只让肠肉和冰块接触得更充分，让敏感点遭受更凄惨的酷刑。

如果只有后穴被欺负的话，姚琛还不至于如此崩溃，但当他抬腰躲避却将性器送入张颜齐刚含完冰块的口腔中时，他就再也控制不住地大哭起来。

好凉，好舒服……

混乱的感受搅拌着姚琛沸腾的脑浆，把他的神经彻底摧毁，超过极限的快感和不适把他的生理和心理都击溃，他哭泣着缩紧大腿，却被张颜齐一把分开，压着他肉感的肢体动得更欢。

和姚琛温存的照顾到阴茎每一处的口交不同，张颜齐一上来就用低温的口腔包裹住了最敏感的龟头，把姚琛激得腰部弹动，鼠蹊部抽缩抖颤不止。

太色了。张颜齐这么想着，用舌苔挺立的舌头包缠住哥哥圆溜溜的龟头。

姚琛对快感的承受能力太低了，张颜齐一直以来都这么觉得，意思就是姚琛很不禁操。姚琛并不是非常喜欢张颜齐给自己口交也是因为，这会让他更快就缴械投降，失去继续做下去的力气。

明明是体力很好的人，可是一旦被弟弟压在身下，就会马上像奶油一样化开，变得非常娇气。如果不是后来学会了像女人一样，用腔道高潮，大概做不了多久就会被张颜齐榨得干干，连声哭泣。

不管是抗拒口交，还是学会像女人一样高潮，不都是因为贪心地想要多做一点，体会更多快感，获得更多精液吗？

真的太色了。

“齐齐……啊……啊嗯……要、要丢了！”

张颜齐撩起眼皮去看咬着手指流泪，胸口涨着红潮，性感到有些妩媚的姚琛，舌头重重地舔了一下哥哥的马眼，嘴里性液的味道就变得更重了一点，似乎马上就要射了。

他的手指也抽插得更激烈，抵着姚琛的敏感点快速动着手腕，把肉穴插得“噼噼啪啪”作响，融化的冰块水混合着先前射进去的精液不停地喷溅出来。

姚琛叫得像发情的猫一样凶，甜软的声音从喉管里挤出来，失去了平时的温润自持，显得十分淫浪疯狂。他越叫越急，可是张颜齐却慢慢眯起了眼，在过激的性事中看起来非常地不怀好意。

就这样高潮的话真的可以吗？哥哥应该会想要更多吧？如果再射一次的话，就已经是第三次了，大概就没有继续做下去的精力了吧。

这似乎是非常为姚琛着想的想法，可是吐出龟头后勾起恶意弧度的猫咪唇却透露出，张颜齐心中还有许多许多的坏主意。

“不……！”

甜美又混乱的快感戛然而止，压着敏感点抽出的手指更加挑战着姚琛的极限，他弓着身子求饶，反反复复的折磨已经快要逼疯他了。

可是张颜齐却不为所动，反而非常欢快地把领结又系了一圈，把姚琛的性器根部缠得更紧。这个刚才还压在姚琛的衬衣领子下摇摇晃晃的小家伙，现在正成为帮助张颜齐欺负自己主人的最佳工具，一圈一圈地锁住姚琛释放的途径。

“不……求你了……齐齐……”

宴会上喝的酒大概已经全部化作泪水流了出去，把弟弟的领带完全打湿了。

“乖，不要哭。”

张颜齐将遮住姚琛视线的领带取下来，去吻那双哭得眼尾湿红的双眼，把睫毛间渗出的泪水吻进嘴里。

“齐齐……”

脆弱的时候就更想向最爱的人撒娇，尽管张颜齐就是欺负自己的那个人，姚琛还是软乎乎地伸出手，要张颜齐抱一抱他。

他红润的舌尖在唇缝间若隐若现，很快就得偿所愿地被张颜齐吞进嘴里，粘哒哒地和对方仍沾染着性液腥味的舌头交缠。

“嗯……唔……”

色情的声音从嘴角和鼻腔漏出，甜腻的声音响起来的时候，张颜齐就知道，很好哄的哥哥又被安抚下来了。他又吸了几下姚琛的舌尖，听到哥哥喉中溢出蜜一样的呻吟，才将两人的唇舌分开。

“哥，你看，这样是不是很可爱。”

张颜齐亲亲姚琛的脸颊，让他低头去看自己性器绑着领结的模样。系在衬衣领子下端庄优雅的领结，系在性器上只会显得十分淫糜，可是张颜齐觉得这样的姚琛可爱极了，就像……

“哥，你这样就像送给我的礼物一样。”

姚琛喘息着夹了一下腿，这副淫荡的样子让他也很兴奋，但他还是想要纠正张颜齐说的不对的地方。

“才不是礼物哦……”他轻声哼吟着，把张颜齐的手拉到自己滴水的腿间，色兮兮地并拢腿夹住，再扭转着骨盆用肉感的双腿摩擦，“哥哥早就已经送给你了，在你成年的那天……”

虽然张颜齐总是在床上欺负姚琛，可是谁说主动权永远是握在他手里的呢，就像现在，姚琛只用只言片语，就又勾起了他所有深重的艳色欲望。

“那，我可以再次享用我的所有物吧。”

低沉沙哑的嗓音飘进姚琛的耳里，他快乐地眯起眼，眸中满是已经沉溺在欲望中的迷醉。

肯定的答复被席卷全身的快感吞噬，超过生理极限的甘美将大脑中的总闸击溃，当意识被拖进黑暗中时，姚琛颤抖着又一次被抛上云端。

张颜齐抱着姚琛坐在被两人弄得脏兮兮的后座上，平复了一会儿后，就驱车继续朝家的方向开。

他的欲望被姚琛挑起无法熄灭，等回到家给姚琛清洗过后，他大概还会想更多、更多地拥抱他的哥哥。


	11. 哥哥，你愿意……

“果然跨年还是在温暖的地方比较好呢。”

姚琛含笑着这样说道，向后靠着张颜齐的肩膀，在细软的沙子上舒展他的腿。

南国海边的夜晚是那样的温柔，他沉醉在略带着咸味的晚风中，等待着跨年之际将从对岸升起的烟花。

尽管离零点还有两个小时，姚琛还是早早地就把张颜齐拉了出来，他们牵着手穿过热闹的夜市，在每一个飘出香味的摊位前驻足，买下感兴趣的吃食。姚琛把一捧东西举在手里，自己吃一口，喂弟弟吃一口，他笑，弟弟便看着他一起笑。

这样一路吃吃喝喝，等到了沙滩上，距离跨年也就只剩下一个小时了，趿拉着拖鞋玩了会儿沙子，两人就嘻嘻哈哈地坐了下来，安静等待着烟花绽放的时刻。

不过，或许是因为南国的海浪声太缱绻了，又或许是因为倒映在彼此眼中的星空太过美丽，等反应过来的时候，姚琛已经陷在了张颜齐的怀里，碾转着与他的弟弟接吻。

那是一个轻柔得能融于夜色的吻，而轻咬着嘴唇的拉扯则为两人间的空气增加了一丝暧昧的甜味，像发酵的果酒一样，令姚琛心醉。

他迷离着双目想加深这个吻，张颜齐却已经将他拉起来，向着不远处因为退潮而裸露在海滩上的礁石走去。

“要做什么？”

“要做什么，哥不是已经很清楚了吗。”

张颜齐挑逗地抚摸着姚琛的尾骨，轻轻画着圆，再向上一点点划上去，给哥哥敏感的脊椎带去一股电流。

“唔嗯……”

于是姚琛就真的如他所愿地软下了腰，乖乖地扭转过身子由他摆布，双手撑在礁石上翘起屁股，任弟弟脱下他那本就容易泄露春光的短裤，去接受修长手指的细密的摸索。

太常经历欢爱的肉洞总是十分热情，很轻易地就吞进了两根手指，虽然哥哥缩起来的肩膀让他本人看起来并不如他的肉穴那么轻松。

“啊……哈唔……”

“哥……”

张颜齐轻轻啃咬姚琛的颈窝，温热的气音搔着姚琛的耳后，他像个捕食者一样，捕捉着姚琛每一段流泻出来的呻吟，并且这份狩猎的欲望永远没有尽头。

哥哥的粘膜太软了，他总是喜欢抠挖那块最软的壁肉，那里布着一点点褶皱，所以更方便张颜齐用指腹拨弄，按一下，再夹在指缝中拉起来揉捻，哥哥就会趴到礁石上，把脸藏在手臂间，压抑地叫着。

“齐齐、齐齐……”

姚琛嗫嚅着张颜齐的名字，发出小小的，无意义的尖叫声，明明是在等下就会聚集众人的海滩上，他却已被情欲所支配，妄想这颗礁石能足够大，大到可以挡住即将发生的媾和场面，让自己能够无忧无虑地向张颜齐展开身体。

“啊……”

肉穴被茎身碾开的时候，姚琛被张颜齐含住了耳朵，听觉被封闭使血液在左耳中流淌出海浪的声音，让姚琛混淆了海的低语，与张颜齐的呢喃。

浪已经将他吞噬了。

他的内部湿润滑腻，在不断攀升的温度中，碰一碰就如琼脂般化开一样，软塌塌地吸附着张颜齐的阴茎，在吞吐中令张颜齐叹息，偏头将舌头钻进了姚琛的耳道。

张颜齐好像透过骨头听到了哥哥的哭声，这让他想起了某次在床上，他压着姚琛的腿，把舌头舔进他的肉洞里的事，那次哥哥也哭得很厉害。

哥哥的那里，明明很小却能吞下他的阴茎，那么湿，紧绷绷的，可是在他把舌头抽出来后，却又敞开着露出一个小圆洞，仿佛再也无法合上似的，于是张颜齐就把阴茎插进去，让那里长久地无法合拢，就像现在一样。

他看到姚琛被顶得太深而扣着礁石的手指，所以他伸手过去把那几根指头包进了掌心，他看到姚琛眼角溢出的水珠，所以他不再欺负姚琛的耳朵，转而去把那些泪水吸进嘴里。

“嗯哦……齐、齐……”

听过上万遍的字符也能让张颜齐更加地兴奋，海风吹不熄他脑中的火，但其中热烈燃烧的不过只有一个疑问，他只是想不通，为什么一个人的身体可以如此美妙呢？

在他掌中绽放的美好线条，顺畅地，从头颈，到胸腹，到骨盆，到腿脚，每一处都令他留恋，而这留恋与日俱增，让他更多地去想了爱情叠加到极限该有的归宿。

“齐齐、齐齐……我爱你……”

听啊，他们都被爱网住了，那么这是不是代表了，他应该马上给这困境一条出路，拉起姚琛的手去他们梦寐以求，却不敢探寻的殿堂。

“啊……哈啊……”

快感逼迫着姚琛弓起腰，将额头抵到张颜齐的手背上，他的泪水就顺着皮肤滚向了张颜齐的手腕，手臂，将张颜齐脑中翻腾着的火焰浇灭，思维变得澄明。

他要姚琛的全部，也会给姚琛他的全部，他会将两人紧紧压缩，让那爱化为汗水，化为泪水，化为唾液，化为肠液，化为精液，让这些黏糊糊的乱七八糟的东西永远在他们的身体中循环，他们便会一直一直地爱下去。

海滩上已经渐渐有人聚了起来，交媾中的两人离岸边有些距离，暂时不会被发现，可是姚琛还是像惊弓之鸟一样，浑身一颤缩了起来。

张颜齐深深压进他的身体里，压迫出他撕裂般的尖叫，再将哥哥罩在身下，让礁石足够遮挡住哥哥，可是害怕被发现的哥哥却像是被他的深入碾碎了理智，从他完美的遮蔽中挣扎出来，半扭过身子揽住他的脖子与他深吻。

舌头交缠着，唾液混合在一起，用姚琛的泪水佐味，微咸而滑溜的液体让人联想到海洋，张颜齐便挺起腰挖进姚琛更深更深的海底，拥抱与他同源的海。

“齐齐……我想要……我想要……”

想要什么？如果是高潮，那么下一秒姚琛就难以克制住扭曲的神情泄了出来，如果是精液，那么紧接着张颜齐也把热烫之物洒进了他的腹内，可是这些都不是正答，他仍然紧紧地攥着张颜齐的手。

或许兄弟之间的想法，真的是共通的吗？

张颜齐不确定，但他和姚琛确实彼此了解，从以前到现在，越发地了解。

宣泄干净的性器抽出了姚琛的身体，张颜齐将下滑的姚琛搂进怀里，搀抱着他来到沙子干燥的地方坐下，如同他们刚到这里时一样，互相依偎着仰起头，但这次却不是在看南国的星空，而是彼此凝视着。

张颜齐想说些什么，一句也好，比起性格温顺的哥哥，有些话需要他主动去说出来，可是他的舌头好像不知被哪只猫叼走了，竟然一句话也说不出来。

姚琛的眼中还含着水汽，就这样温柔地望着他，虽然没有在做爱，却仿佛还在持续性地化开，有几分朦胧的笑意缠缠绵绵，这让张颜齐突然就又有了勇气。

“哥，你愿意……”

“碰！”

突然的声响让张张合合的嘴巴失去了声音，而比起张颜齐的口型，姚琛似乎也更在意那在半空中不断蹿升的亮点，眨了下眼就扭过头去看。

“啪——”

巨大的彩色的花朵在空中炸开，直到它“哗啦啦”的散成无数的星子，张颜齐和姚琛之间的小世界才重新恢复了有声，张颜齐不确定他的哥哥有没有听到他鼓起勇气说出的话，这让他有些沮丧，垂下了眉眼立刻就变成一只委屈的大狗狗。

狗爪爪被哥哥捏了捏，张颜齐看向姚琛，他依然笑着，并且笑得更灿烂更幸福，他看到了哥哥动了动嘴巴，第二颗烟花也升上了天，但在一片无声中，张颜齐仍然看出来了那是哪三个字。

星河与烟火都落在爱人的眼里，这样的画面太过美丽，让张颜齐在观看烟火的过程中几度半低下头，去姚琛的肩膀上蹭一蹭，蹭得姚琛“咯咯”笑起来，摸摸弟弟的头，再顺手带走自己眼角潮湿的东西。

“烟花怎么这么好看。”

“因为它在一瞬间。”

烟火大会似乎也如烟火本身般转瞬即逝，人群开始三三两两散去，而张颜齐和姚琛还是头挨着头坐着，即使海风的温度在渐渐下降，催促着游人过了零点就快些回家去。

“回家吧。”

“膝盖疼……”

同时间说出的话让张颜齐一愣，姚琛努努嘴，示意他遗漏了礁石会把人磨痛这件事，他眨眨眼歪头看向姚琛红红的膝盖，姚琛就用更加软乎乎的语气重复了一遍“膝盖疼”，学着弟弟的样子眨眨眼睛歪头看了回去。

“要齐齐背。”

弟弟夸张地叹了口气，装作被难倒了的样子，姚琛就像小仓鼠偷到了喜欢的小瓜子一样笑了起来，在张颜齐后续亲吻他膝盖的动作中摇曳成了心动，再挂着那甜蜜的笑容如愿爬上了弟弟的背。

“烟花真好看，明年，后年，以后每年都要和齐齐一起看着烟花跨年。”

“好啊，虽然烟花有点吵。”

“嘿嘿，是有点……齐齐！”

“嗯？”

“新年快乐。”

“哥也是，新年快乐。”


End file.
